Dreams Don't Always Come True: The Sequel
by Artistard3
Summary: This is the sequel to my other FanFiction, "Dreams Don't Always Come True". In the first one, each chapter was a suicide note written by Rachel to individual people, telling them how she truly felt about them. In the sequel, this is will be everyone's individual reaction to the suicide notes. Each chapter is told in that reactor's p.o.v. (Rated T for language)
1. Quinn's reaction

**Authors note:**

**This is the sequel to my fanfiction "Dreams Don't Always Come True". This is going to be every person's reaction as/ after they read Rachel's suicide note. If you haven't read the original fanfiction, then please go read that before this, since this won't make sense without having read the first one.**

**I still have to write a chapter for Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Matt, Puck, Finn, Mr. Schuester, and her Dads. I'm working on them right now. **

**Also, I'm going to wait until I get a review to see if I should continue this, before I upload the chapter I have already written about Santana and Brittany. Please review so I know what I'm doing wrong. I haven't gotten a lot of feedback yet. Thank you (:**

* * *

Quinn's Reaction:

I didn't realize that as I read her suicide note, my eyes brimmed with tears, and by the time I was finished, my tears had already ran down the sides of my cheek. When I finished the letter, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to feel.

I can't believe she actually did it. I can't believe the Rachel Berry actually committed suicide. The only reason I made fun of her was because I was jealous. I mean, why should she be the one to have Finn? Why should she be the one to be so confident that she's going to make it out of Lima? I know I'm mean. So why is Rachel so forgiving? She said she knows I have a big heart. She says I'm a nice person. Why would a nice person bring someone to kill themselves? I keep telling myself that I never meant to hurt her. I really didn't.

I miss her so much I basically want to die: it's like a hard, physical longing, like a craving for air when I'm drowning under the water. When I'm looking up from under the water and I can see the streaks of blue, the reflections of the sunlight on the top of the water, but I don't want to go up yet. I need air, but if I stay under a little longer to relish in the beauty before my eyes, I can just barely make it up in time. It's like that. I need her because she was the strongest person I knew. She could get through anything. At least I thought she was the strongest. But every human has a point where they crack. I think I broke her.

I'm sitting here on the side of my bed, with my legs hanging off, and I'm trying so hard to recall all my best memories of her—to freeze her in my mind so I won't ever forget her—but instead of happy times, I keep remembering things, like the day she killed herself, I stopped her in the hallway in front of all my cheerleader friends and I told her bitterly "Hey manhands, have you heard from your mom yet? Oh wait, she adopted my baby, and doesn't even want you anymore". I didn't even need to say that. It was completely unnecessary, and unbelievably rude. I can't believe I wasted my last words she'd ever hear from me on a stupid snarky comment which probably made her want to die even more than she already did. I should have seen the look on her face. If I wasn't such an awful person, instead of turning to my friends who were all snickering, I should have looked into her eyes. I could have seen her pain. I might have been able to stop her. I'm only fooling myself. I'm one of the people she was afraid of. I wouldn't have been able to change her mind. She already made up her mind about me a long time ago: I'm a bitch. But she also said I could be nice. She's the nice one, for ever believing I could be anything more than a heartless bitch.

I'm still sitting on the side of my bed with my legs hanging off, except this time, my toes are digging into my carpet. Hard. I'm trying to think of Rachel, and the only other memory I can recall is when she came up to me and tried to get me to come back to glee club, although I had been making her life a living hell for about a year. I had just told her "I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed," And she replied: "I know." For some reason, that's one of my clearest memories I had of her: her lips that quirked into the smallest smile I have ever seen. Maybe it was out of pity, maybe not, and before that, how she reached out to me, despite our past relationship where I treated her awfully.

Rachel was such a great person. I wish I could have realized what I was doing to her on the inside. But she's just too good of an actress. She hid the fact that I hurt her. Or maybe I just wasn't paying enough attention. Either way, she's gone, and there's nothing I can do but hope to God that someday, I will be forgiven.


	2. Santana's reaction

Santana's reaction:

I have been sitting here, staring at this piece of paper for over half an hour. Its at that moment, I realize that I'm crying. I'm crying, actual tears, because I'm actually upset. I never though I would be crying over Rachel Berry. I never thought I would be upset if something bad ever happened to her. But I also never thought she would actually kill herself. It's one of those things that doesn't make sense. She had so much ahead of her. All of her dreams of being on Broadway. Now they're gone, because of me. Because I've been such a bitch. It is completely my fault, I know that. I know I'm a bitch. I just didn't know that I could ever make someone want to die because of it.

Rachel is right. One hundred percent. About the whole- words hurt- thingy. They do. I know that. I think part of the reason that I act like a cold hearted bitch is because I have no other way to express my feelings. My grandmother always used to tell me that there was a certain way to do things, including who I am supposed to love. Because I'm actually a lesbian, and I hate the fact that I am, I hate the fact that I'm so different, and that this world won't accept it, I go around and make other people feel bad about themselves. Including Rachel. She was just the easiest to make fun of. And I actually feel awful. I'm so sorry, Rachel. I never meant for it to end up this way. But it's too late. I promise that I'll be true to myself. I promise that I won't be a bully to everyone, because nobody deserves what I put you through.

* * *

**I might just not finish this because no one is reading these. I'm not going to update until I get reviews so that I know I'm not wasting my time. Anyway, if you are reading these... Thanks (:**


	3. Brittany's reaction

**Shaky22: You're right about what you said in your review. I feel like the other people wouldn't cry, they would just feel bad. But I think due to Quinn's and Santana's personalities and what they did to her, they would feel bad and want to cry. I don't know. Thanks for reviewing. I have a lot more coming (:**

* * *

Brittany's reaction:

I had to get my mommy to explain what happened to Rachel. I didn't understand how someone could _want_ to die. But now I do. She told me that sometimes when people are really sad, they think that the only way to make the sadness go away is to kill themselves. I didn't know Rachel was sad. She always smiled, like me. But I think that her smile wasn't real. No, I'm sure it wasn't real, because her eyes never looked happy. Santana came over to my house, crying about Rachel. She kept crying and saying that she was the one that made Rachel kill herself, and that was before my mommy told me why Rachel killed herself. I told Santana that it was only a part of the reason, and I tried to calm her down. I feel bad that I didn't cry when I heard Rachel was gone. But I honestly didn't know her. Like if Santana was gone, I would have cried. Or even Quinn. But I don't think that I deserve being able to cry. Because I didn't know her good enough.

Eventually Santana left. That's why I'm all alone, trying to understand what even happened.

I really wish Rachel didn't die. I miss her. She had a beautiful voice. She was a lot nicer to everyone than they were toward her. She never talked down to me like most people do. She never treated me like I was stupid. I didn't really understand what she was saying half the time, but she never pointed it out. I'm really sorry, Rachel. I wish you were still here so I could give you a hug or something. I'm sorry.


	4. Tina's reaction

Tina's reaction:

I can't believe this. I can't accept the fact that my childhood friend and high school acquaintance killed herself. Ever since I started dance class with Rachel at age 7, she has been the same- ambitious, overachieving, loud, determined, and sometimes abrasive and bossy. I liked her for that. She was special, and different, and although she was annoying, all of us knew she was going to be something big when she graduated highschool. That's why we became friends: She was all the parts of me that I couldn't be for myself. We were basically polar opposites, except for the fact that we both liked to dance and sing. I had no clue that she was insecure, or even that she was depressed. No one did. And I wish that I didn't drift away from her once I started high school. Because maybe I could have stopped her. All I can do is sit here and think about the fact she's gone. Because she's not coming back. It's too late. And I'm really sorry, Rachel Berry. You didn't deserve this.


	5. Mike's reaction

Mike's reaction:

Rachel Berry is dead. The Rachel Berry. How? How could people be so cruel as to drive her toward that? It's just awful. The thing I regret the most is that she is one of the nicest people I have ever met, yet I know almost nothing about her besides the stereotypical Rachel Berry: destined for Broadway, annoying, conceited, ambitious, abrasive, and confident. But she's more than that. I know she is. And now I have no more time to get to know her. She's complimented me on my dancing more than anyone in Glee Club. She got the most hate and was unappreciated more than anyone. She probably felt like she was alone. And it's too late to show her that she wasn't. I'm so sorry, Rachel. I really am.


	6. Artie's reaction

Artie's reaction:

Well hot damn. I can't believe it. Finn just told us that Rachel is dead. She killed herself, and she left us these notes with her true feelings. To be honest, I'm really relieved to know that Rachel doesn't hate me. I've realized that she had all this pent up anger directed at the Glee Club, and that she had been bullied by everyone at our school. I just didn't realize how bad it was. Rachel has always been over dramatic, but I never thought that she could be influenced so significantly by the bullies at our school. I thought she was strong. But I mean, she has been getting made fun of from like day 1 of high school. Even from us, the people she thought were her friends. I think it's so sad that someone as determined to be a big broadway star can be brought down by a couple of bullies. I've been in this wheelchair for a while, so I know what it feels like to be helpless sometimes. To feel like you're all alone and that nobody can help you. Except I really do have people that help me. She doesn't. I mean... didn't. That's the worst part.


	7. Mercedes's reaction

Mercedes's reaction:

Am I going insane? Or is it true that Rachel killed herself? I know it's true. It's just so hard to believe. She was so determined to get out of this awful town, to not become a Lima loser. But now, she died here, in this awful town, with these awful people. And it's just not fair. The first time I met Rachel was when I heard her audition for glee club. I mean, before that, I would see her around the halls. She was always by herself, and she was usually covered in a slushie. But the first time I connected who she was, was at her audition. I mean, she is annoying, but boy can she sing. She knew she could sing. She was part of the original 5 New Directions, and she was the one that always saved us when we needed saving. She knows more about music than even Mr. Schuester does, and she knew she knew more too. Even though she was really bossy and demanding, I miss her. She was a one of a kind, and we all knew it. I think that's why most of us dislike her. We were jealous.

She can be nice. I know that she can. She cared about all of us so much, yet we always pushed her aside and assumed she didn't want or need our friendship. I bet more than anything, she just wanted someone who she could call her friend. I mean, I was friendly toward her... But that's it. We weren't really friends. Glee club isn't the same without her anymore. Everyone is just sad and the truth is, she was the best singer in our town let alone our school. And now she's not here anymore. And it's nobody else's fault but our own. I miss you, Rachel. I'm sorry I wasn't your friend. I know you wanted us all up be your friends. But now we can't.


	8. Kurt's reaction

**Authors note:**

**To be honest, I really like this chapter. More so than others. This took me a while because I was trying to get into Kurt's character... I don't know. Anyway (: ...**

* * *

Kurt's reaction:

Death is really hard for me. I know nobody likes when people die... It's just been a sensitive topic in my life ever since my mom passed away. When I was a little boy, after my mother died of cancer, I always tried super hard to remember everything about her, as I was falling asleep so that I could try to dream about her. But I never did. Well, I mean, I dreamed of her constantly. I dreamed of the absence of her; not the actual presence. Whether it was smelling a faint whiff of her perfume in the air that my dad probably sprayed, or the almost inaudible creak of a staircase upstairs to her bedroom, or even the way my father still continues to purposely tie his tie on wrong, how my mom tied it on him, because she thought she was right this whole time although she definitely wasn't. It's her, all my memories of her wrapped into my mind.

But my mother didn't die because she wanted to; she died because she fought so hard to live, she couldn't hold on any longer. It is completely the opposite with Rachel. Rachel killed herself. She was alone and afraid and she wanted everything to go away- so she overdosed on a bunch of pills and alcohol... At least thats what Finn told me how she did it.

I can't believe she would do such a thing, especially when her whole life had basically been mapped out since she was seven and she decided she was going to be a star on Broadway. I miss the little diva. Sometimes she can be a little too much to handle. But that's just because she was so ambitious, it blinded her from everything else. I completely understand. I knew she was being made fun of at school, but I never perceived it as bullying. I think that is because she has been treated the same way for as long as I can remember- like a loser, and she's such a damn good actress. You didn't even notice that she was affected by what you said to her until it was too late.

I can't believe not one of us could read the signs! I can still remember what she casually slipped into one of our conversations.

"Do you ever fantasize about your own funeral?"

"No," I said.

"I do," she sighed, staring off into space.

I mean, if I had just asked about that. About anything. Maybe she would still be here! She wouldn't have felt like she was alone.

She was something special. God dammit, Rachel Berry. We weren't the best of friends... But we could totally have gone to some singing and acting college in New York together... I mean, it's what we both always wanted. To be on Broadway.

I'm really sorry, Rachel. I'm going to miss you. And I know I'm also a part to blame, since I didn't realize what was happening to you.


	9. Matt's reaction

I haven't sung or even danced since my family moved. I'm not in a glee club at my new school, and I miss it. A lot. I just got this letter from Rachel. Her suicide note. The truth is, I think the only reason I decided to stay in the glee club in the first place was because of Rachel. Just watching her being so dedicated to the club, it was like a reassurance that we were going to be okay. But then I moved and I lost contact with everyone. I'm so sorry, Rachel. I wish I could have been there for you. To at least let you talk to me or something.


	10. Puck's reaction

Puck's reaction:

What is wrong with all of us? Why didn't anyone try to help Rachel before it was too late!? I mean, god, she fucking killed herself.

I knew Rachel since the age of about 7. We've been going to the same Temple since then, and she even slow danced with me at my Bar Mitzvah. God. I may be all badass and stuff, but I have emotions too. And right now, I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel. A girl my age, who I briefly dated, who is my friend, who was also dating my best friend, fucking ended her life because she couldn't take the bullying anymore. She killed herself! What's the most fucked up, is that most of the glee club is what caused her the most pain. We made her depressed and we made her feel unwanted. That's just not okay.

After I received Rachel's suicide note, I thought about her. A lot. And then I went to Temple with my mom for the first time in a couple of months. Everybody knew what happened to Rachel. Lima is tiny, and the community of Jews is even tinier. There was 4 kids my age who belonged to my temple. Now there's three.

When it came time for silent prayer, I skipped what I normally pray for. Usually, I pray that my mom and sister are happy and healthy, because I love them more than anything. Today, I prayed for Rachel. I prayed for her fathers, I prayed for Finn, I prayed for the glee club for some reason. And then it was over and I didn't feel any different. Because Rachel was still gone, and no amount of praying is going to bring her back.


	11. Will Schuester's reaction

Will Schuester's reaction:

My brain has so many things inside it right now, and I have no idea what to think or do. Rachel is gone. She's dead. I'm still processing this. Rachel was unique. She was a bright shining star, and she knew it too. I wish she could have believed that a little bit longer so that she would still be here.

I knew she was a fragile girl. She's emotional and dramatic and sometimes conceited, but she was simply Rachel Berry. I wish I wasn't a coward. I wish I would have done something to stop the name calling and the abuse all the glee kids gave her. I wish I would have noticed the slight quiver in her voice, or the tears that brimmed her eyes. I know I could have done something, but now it's way too late. And I am so sorry Rachel. You have every right to be mad at me.


	12. Finn's reaction

Rachel was different. That's what drew me toward her in the first place. She's wasn't pretty like Quinn...She was beautiful...in this unconventional kind of way. And the strange thing was: I know most people didn't see her as I did- if anything, they found her a little odd looking with her bigger than average nose and her cute plaid skirts and animal sweaters. For whatever dumb reason, I had always flattered myself that I was the only person in the world who completely appreciated everything about her. But I honestly don't think that that's true anymore. I realized that if I completely appreciated her, I would have noticed that she was depressed. I would have seen the pain in her eyes and the tears she shed when she was by herself. I would have known something was wrong, I would have stood up for her and defended her from all of the bullying. I loved her so much. But now that she's gone, I realized that I didn't even deserve to have her. She was so much better, and so much nicer too. Under that bossy and annoying personality everyone thinks of was a messed up insecure little girl who was tired of feeling alone. I know I could have stopped her. I'm so sorry, Rach. I love you so much. I hope you know that.


	13. Rachel's Dads' reaction

Rachel's dads' reaction:

Everything Rachel never did was left behind. All the things we thought were inevitably going to happen. Her dreams of making it big on Broadway, her Tony, her future children. This is so fucked up. No child should have to take their own life. Especially not ours. Rachel was special, from the moment we first laid eyes on here. Instead of crying as a baby, she smiled at us. Well, then she cried. But she was smiling. _Smiling. _

We knew Rachel was different, but we didn't know that she didn't like being different. I mean, I guess it's true, that in high school, you just want to fit in. But I thought Rachel was okay with not fitting in. I mean, she was so confident about everything. Partly this is our fault. If we were home more, she would have had us to lean on. And now, we can't even apologize or day goodbye. We will never forget you Rachel, our big star. We will never forget you. Ever.


End file.
